A solas con la mascota de Gangplank
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Miss Fortune escuchó tantas veces los rumores de la supervivencia de Gangplank, que llegó a creérselos. Siguiendo una pista, espera encontrar su guarida y acabar con él. En su lugar, encontrará algo distinto. Algo extraño, pero tan satisfactorio, que le demostrará que sus concepciones sobre los límites del placer sexual humano eran erróneas. Lemmon. Porno tentacular.


Miss Fortune cada vez escuchaba más rumores. Ya no podían seguir ignorándolos.

Se fió de un chivatazo, y llegó a una chabola flotante. Derribó la puerta de una patada, esperando encontrar a Gangplank. Pero nada.

Era una habitación pequeña. No había nada más allí que un agujero en el centro, viéndose debajo nada más que el mar. Debía ser alguna jaula de algún tipo para algún animal marino. Pero tampoco tenía interés en cual.

Le dio la espalda, y examinó el lugar con la mirada. No parecía haber nada más allí. ¿Sería una trampa? Probablemente. ¿Pero porqué no había saltado?

Prosiguió haciéndose esas preguntas, manteniendo las pistolas apuntadas hacia la puerta, esperando que una bandada de piratas entrara en cualquier momento. Pero no llegó a pasar.

En su lugar, sintió algo rozando su muslo desde atrás. Cuando se giró, su cerebro no pudo procesar el horror de tentáculos que salían del agua.

Eran verdes y uniformes. Y allí donde goteaban, hacían humear la madera, como si desprendieran alguna clase de corrosivo. Antes de que pudiera salir de su estupefacción, y disparar o alejarse, media docena de tentáculos se dirigían a ella.

-¡¿Qué sombras...?!

Pronto la agarraron de sus piernas y brazos con fuerza, alzándola e intentando inmovilizarla. Disparó, pero no le dio a nada. Y aquellas cosas eran fuertes.

No tenía esperanza. Aquellos tentáculos ya la envolvían. Y el líquido corrosivo que desprendían, ya quemaba sus ropas. Pero al tocar su piel, producían un efecto inesperado. En lugar de dolor, sentía un ligero cosquilleo, que se iba convirtiendo en una sensación agradable.

-¿Q-qué me estás haciendo?

Aquellos tentáculos que comenzaban a rodear su piel, cada vez más desnuda, no le dieron respuesta. Pero si un abrazo cálido y dulce que comenzaba a estimular su cuerpo. Se sorprendió a si misma dejando escapar un gemido placentero.

No intentó disparar. El agarre de sus manos sobre sus pistolas se estaba volviendo débil. Tanto, que los demás tentáculos no tuvieron que hacer mucho por quitárselas.

-¡Eih! Espera, no...

No hizo mucho por protestar. No viendo salida a esa situación, simplemente echó la cabeza hacía atrás, y comenzó a disfrutar de aquello.

Los tentáculos pasaron de envolver sus brazos, a masajear sus senos, y envolver y estimular las partes que debían de su cuerpo. Había de admitir que esa bestia sabía lo que hacía. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Fortune, junto con un ligero sonrojo. Cuando uno de los tentáculos más finos envolvió su cuello y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, ella simplemente besó su punta, como quien lo hace con un amante.

Dejó de resistirse, y permitió a los tentáculos hacer su trabajo, disfrutando de la experiencia. Las puntas de dos de ellos jugaban con sus pezones. La punta de otro acariciaba sus labios vaginales. Otra se deslizaba por la entrada de su ano. Aquella cosa jugaba con ella con delicadeza, y Miss Fortune se lo permitía. Le daba mucho placer.

Comenzó a moverla de un lado para otro, poniéndola bocabajo. Fue en ese momento cuando dos de los tentáculos se atrevieron a comenzar a adentrarse en su vagina y ano a la vez.

-¡Eih! Eso no está... ¡Aaaah...!

Tembló ligeramente después de protestar. Entonces su rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa placentera, con los ojos poniéndose casi en blanco. Sentía aquella sustancia cálida y cosquilleante en el interior de si, y la estaba volviendo loca.

De pronto sintió otro tentáculo rozando sus labios, como pidiéndole permiso. No sin algo de reticencia, ella abrió la boca. Y pronto, la punta de este le dio un exquisito regusto a su lengua. Cuando la puso en horizontal, y mientras su lengua aún jugueteaba con la punta de aquel tentáculo, este de repente comenzó a adentrarse en su boca, sintiéndolo bajar por su garganta. Pero lejos de asfixiarse, sintió aquel regusto bajando por su esófago, provocándole una excitación sexual en lugares donde no sabía que podían provocarse.

Permaneció así, siendo penetrada por tres de sus orificios y recibiendo un gran placer en ello, cerca de media hora. Suficiente para tener dos orgasmos.

Pero pronto sintió el miedo y la duda resurgir. Los tentáculos que habían penetrado en su interior se retiraron. Cuando escuchó algo salir del agua, y vio una boca redonda y dentada.

-¿Qué?

Pronto los tentáculos abrieron sus piernas poco a poco. Ella no es que estuviera débil para resistirse. Pero sus músculos estaban demasiado relajados para responder, y aunque su agarre era muy agradable y gentil, los tentáculos eran fuertes. No tenía escapatoria.

-¡Espera! ¡No, no!

Antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos ante el terror de ser devorada, los dentados cuchillos se retrajeron, dejando en el interior de lo que parecía la boca, una membrana rosada, que se abrió ligeramente en su centro, dejando salir un tentáculo rosado. Pero era distinto al resto no solo por el color. tenía una abertura en su punta con la que parecía segregar algo.

-¿Qué estás?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, y al los tentáculos levantar sus piernas, la protuberancia comenzó a introducirse en su vagina, con la membrana cerrándose como una ventosa alrededor de su entrepierna.

Miss Fortune arqueó la espalda con algo de dolor ante la brusquedad del movimiento. Pero pronto pudo escuchar y sentir algo siendo bombeando al interior de su útero. Algo viscoso y ardiente, que poco a poco llenaba sus entrañas, y provocándole picos de placer cada vez mayores.

Cuanto más duraba, más se vencia su voluntad de resitir. Pronto volvió a relajarse como antes, cuando la sensación placentera comenzó a convertirse en orgasmos. Aquella criatura le estaba dando la noche de sexo de su vida. Tanto, que se sentía comenzando a enamorarse de ella. Ojalá todos los hombres fueran amantes tan competentes. Aunque puede que a partir de ahora no necesitase hombre alguno.

Pronto aquellos pensamientos comenzaron a inundar su mente, sustituyendo a otros incluso. Si ojalá pudiera quedarse a esta criatura en su dormitorio. Si porque separarse de ella ahora. Si porque hacerlo nunca. Pronto fue incapaz de recordar como había llegado aquí. Más tarde, le costaba recordar su nombre. Pero poco le importaba. Pues tenía a su... ¿qué era?

Su dios. Debía ser eso. Le estaba dando un placer y una felicidad tan puros que su cuerpo temblaba. Ya había comenzado a jadear incansablemente como una perra. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, y no podía ver, porque los orgasmos constantes no le permitían bajar la mirada.

Debía ser eso. Debía haber muerto y entrado en el paraíso. Aquel debía ser la recompensa por su justa vida, fuera como fuera esa.

Pronto dejó de entender conceptos como el mundo. Para ella, la existencia se comprendía en su totalidad de aquel ser, ella, y el vacio. Pronto, dejó de hacer distinción entre ella misma y el ser. En lo que a ella respectaba, eran uno. Y su vida era una cadena ininterrumpible de placer y felicidad.

Llegados a ese punto, aquella boca cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Lo único que quedaba al descubierto de ella eran sus hombros, su cabeza, y sus piernas. Su mente era una tabula rasa, que solo registraba el placer.

De pronto, el holocausto. Dejó de sentir las oleadas de placer, y su ausencia se sintió como el dolor más puro y penetrante. La mitad de su ser la había abandonado, y de repente fue consciente de un ambiente que no reconocía, con su dios y creador hundiéndose en las aguas. Intentó llegar hasta él con un gemido de desesperación saliendo de sus labios, pero fue inútil. Pronto desapareció en el azul del mar.

-Veo que ha cumplido su cometido.

Una serie de sonidos inconexos llegaban a sus oídos, y vio a un ser que no reconocía a su espalda.

-Sí, había pensado en matare.-decía Gangplank.-Pero el cuerpo de una zorra como tú, sería una lástima desperdiciarlo.

El rudo capitán pronto la agarró de la cabellera, y hundió la lengua entre sus labios. La parodia mental de lo que una vez fue Miss Fortune, no sentía el mismo placer que con su dios. Pero aquella demostración le trajo de vuelta aquellas sensaciones y emociones, y le devolvió el beso, mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos.

-Perfecto.-se separó Gangplank un momento, viendo como le observaba como una niña sin recuerdos.-Ahora ponte a cuatro patas.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas humillaciones, a las que aquella mente rota se sometía voluntariamente, creyéndolas la mejor de las dichas y recompensas. Pronto, todos hablaban ya no de la cazarrecompensas que mató a Gangplank. Si no del vuelto de entre los muertos rey de los piratas, que había esclavizado a la que lo traicionó, rompiendo su mente con sus artes amatorias, sentándola siempre sobre sus piernas, usándola como su mascota y su esclava sexual. Como muestra viviente de cuan bajo puede caer un ser humano, de cuan terrible puede ser su destino... pero de cuan disfrutable puede hacersele.


End file.
